Dimas and Dashes random killy adventures part2!
by RU771AN
Summary: The sequel to Dimas and Dashes random killy adventues,the two live together now,Dash is pregnant and Dima is losing so much money he has to find work now.Talk about a early retirment?,for Dima it doesnt exist. Dima x Dash. There is a sequel, part3
1. Losing money,FAST!

Yeah new sequel time!.  
Dash is pregnant!,Dimas worried and Equestria is no longer cared about!.  
_BOLD_ for important infomation and _Italics_ for thoughts and stuff. Im also going to be skipping a few bits of the plot and getting down to where the groove is.  
Also despite thier difference,our two main characters have a bit of a thing for each other...time will tell. And they are both now living in Israel...time for war or something I reckon.

* * *

**Central District Rishon LeZion:Shopping centre and clothes stores:Dima +Dash.  
**"I want this one".  
"No you dont,this mini skirt is much better and cheaper".  
"But I like this one".  
"Becuase it is more expensive I bet".  
"No becuase I like it".  
"No you dont Dash,just becuase I have $2500 to spend doesnt mean you can go mad,bikinis and low cut shirts are sexy but you really need some real clothes".  
"Why,you would prefer me naked wouldnt you?,besides Mini skirts and really short jeans are in the fashion right?".  
"...I wouldnt mind".  
"I win".  
"Fine,heres the money".

Dima and Dash argued happily while shopping for clothes. The former Spetsnaz man had gone for plain clothes,shorts and long lasting shoes while all Dash seemed to want was to be as sexy as frequently argued and begged to get her miniskirts and bikinis.  
In all circumstances she won,Dima couldnt be bothered to argue well and he liked Dash being confident...despite paying out loads of his hard earned money.

"Yeah,now...just hold this".Dash piled tons and ton of clothes and stuff on the unsuspecting Dima. The poor guy almost fell other,burdened with his own clothes and Dashes.  
"How did I get myself into this?".He asked himself,but Dima didnt feel annoyed or anything he was quite happy to let Dash do her own thing.

"And can you carry it when we have payed for it?".The rainbow haired chick asked sweetly,using her gorgeous eyes and other "features"to make her guy friend say yes.  
"Fine,I suppose the car can hopefully handle this".Dima shrugged heavily,almost dropping a few thing as he followed a happily skipping Dash to the counter. The guy at the counter didnt know what hit him as the massive budle of clothes,shoes and other things almsot cracked the counter in half.  
"Thats uh,$1560 please".  
"Yeah,Dash HOW MUCH did you get?".Dima now horrifed at the price cost looked at the smaller woman who nervously chuckeled.  
"Not much...well maybe more than what I wanted".She blushed,moving from leg to leg.  
"...women today".Was Dimas comment as he paid and put the mountain and clothes into five monstrous bags.

"Yeah we need to get this shit in the car now".The Russian mumered,grunting heavily as he waddeled along to the car he and Dash had been supplied with.

* * *

******Central District Rishon LeZion:Shopping centre-**food stores:Dima +Dash.  
  
"Do you even know HOW MUCH THIS COSTS?".Now he was beggining to regret taking Dash shopping,she was buying EVERYTHING!.  
"No,but lets get it anyway".Dash shouted excitdely.  
"mmmmmm,you really have no sense of money at all do you?".Dima sighed,taking the food and shoving it in a reinforced shopping trolley.  
"Nope!".Came the answer.  
"This better be worth something later".Dima mumbeled to himself,hoping Dash wouldnt hear it.  
"What do you have in mind?".She did.  
"Fuck!".Was the usualy responose,loud and proud from the Ex-Sargent.

In the shopping centre there was all kinds of food stores,for kids,for adults,for everyone. There was cheap and expensive.  
But in the world of woman,they always went for the most expensive.

And Dima was learning that out the hard way.


	2. The tour of da house

Well that first chapter was for the laughs,I mean this story cant be morbid all the time and really,what I wanted to get in one chapter was that Dima and Dash are changing.  
Dash is a clothes whore,you know a normal girl while Dima is alot more tolerant.  
Anyway I am trying to make this funny at least,the war and killing will come later!.  
The first few chapters will be about how our unlikely couple live with each other...

* * *

******Central District Rishon LeZion**-The new house...:Dima.  
_After splashing over $3450 on clothes,food and other things on both himself and Dash...well most the had both headed to thier new house._  
_Basically,it was a slighty better place than Dimas home in Russia but he barley lived there anyway,this was a perement house.  
_

_When they arrived,it was already 8:00 and Dash was getting tired,after cooking a meal,having a showever and putting his lady friend to bed,Dima had a little search around the with a sign and a red pen..._

* * *

**Kitchen**

The kitchen was typically western,as expected by someone in the Spetsnaz,Dima put the food in the top cupboards,crisps and sweets went in the large mulitdrawed cupboard and food that was supposed to go in the fridge,went in the fridge.

Moving around like a normal person for once the russian found out that the Israelis had equipped all thier kitchens with a alcohol stand!.Around 25bottles of Vodka went in that single stand.

The gleaming surfaces,all polished and wasnt even used...well apart from the meal he had just had,and the sink was also stuffed with the alcohol Dima had to drink in order to keep himself awake.

Last but not least was the cuttlery,there was litreally hundreads of knives,forks and spoons?. Using his fast hands,Dima put everything in its right place.  
Now he was to head to the living room.

**Living** **room.**

The living room,an unknown place to a Spetsnaz who never went on leave.  
It was his first time peering into a room like it,he switched on the double lights. Infrom of Dima was...a sofa,a plasma screen televison and incredabily...two chairs,one for him and Dash but Dima would be bagging that awesome sofa.  
The walls were a bright yellow,giving off a friendly atmosphere,problem was that he hated the colour of yellow and Dima vowed to repaint.

His eyes glanced around the scenay,slighty bloodshot but still,it was a good place for relaxing."Relaxing huh?,is that what Im supposed to do?".Dima asked himself,was he really supposed to give up and relax?.

Putting a mental checklist in his mind and checking off the Kitchen and the Living room,Dima prepared to enter the domain of the bathroom.

**The bathroom.  
**The bathroom,a place to piss in,shit in and get yourself clean."Also a good place to hide a dead body".Dima chuckled,looking at the bath like it would make a good coffin.

The toilet was...alright,he had already been in to have a shower and Dash would have on too tommorow.  
"Whetever she likes it or not...I might join in".The thought of being naked with a girl showering was something a 13year old boy would dream about but to someone like Dima...well it wasnt much.

The bath was long enough to fit him in,end-end of course and with a shower on top,it was well equipped.  
The toilet,or the holy shitter was also "bog" standard.

"Bath room check!".  
The next obstacle...the garden was next,thats why he had his pen and a sign.

**Garden**

Since it was almost pitch black,Dima had to rely on his senses to plant his sign.  
"Come on you barstard,PLANT!".Dima roared at the sign he was holding,pressing it down so it would dig into the ground.  
After putting it into place,Dima wrote his little message in the dark.  
"Will be shot".He finished the sign and then walked inside.

**Private properaty those who trespass will be shot  
Those who survive will be shot again.**

The epic bedroom.

Taking off his shoes and walking barefoot,Dima opened the main bedroom door to find Dash sleeping on the massive double bed with the lights still looked like she had just taken her clothes off and went to sleep.  
"At least you still have your bra and underwear on,or I would begin to think you were up to something".Dima whispered,looking at the girls epic body.  
Glittering rainbow hair that shone in the light,a well built cheast and nice breasts with long and athletic legs.  
That was how Dash was in this world,more of a supermodel body than anything else.

She was smoking HOT,like a angel in his eyes,but he couldnt...no he wouldnt do what Dima had in would wait.  
His overiding concern for her wellbeing came before any...sexual considerations.  
He wanted to get in bed with her,to ruffle her feel her body,to have sex.

Thats what he he wouldnt do that,that would maybe result in something else,maybe any baby or she would leave Dima for another man.  
Though she wasnt his girlfriend or anything,Dima did have feelings for Dash but he kept them well hidden,he was willing to splash out hard earned money for let her get what she wanted,thats what Dima had changed into.

But he was fine with that as long as the rainbow haired girl was happy.

Turning off the lights and letting her sleep peacefully,Dima took a look in the mirror and looked at himself.  
He may weigh 13stone in muscle and be as itimadating as possabile but there was a limit.  
Dima had gone with no sleep with a week now,alcohol and drugs also adrenline kept him awake.  
He saw a broken body with the blue veins sticking out,bloodshot eyes and worse.

Thats when he had lie-down on the sofa and slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

******Central District Rishon LeZion**-The new house:**9:15AM Dash.  
**_  
_Dash woke up on the huge double bed.  
She felt weird,like she was rested fully for in Equestria when she sat on a cloud and slept for half a day had she ever felt like it.  
Maybe it was becuase of the way she slept,almost naked but still comftable.  
"Huuuuhhhhh".Dash yawned,noticing that the lights were turned off and the covers were over her.

The weird thing was that she had collasped on the bed with the lights on and she had slept on the covers,did that mean that Dima had been in?.  
She grew hot slighty,was he sleeping with her?.

A quick glance around the large bedroom confirmed that Dima wasnt in the room.

Dash got up,her slim legs padding around the floor and she began to hear heavy snoring...


	3. royal mother

Starting with a new song I just made up,more of a rock do a rap one if anyone wants.  
Now we are on the march to war,Dash wants a abortion and Dima of course wants to go the beach,when all three collide...

* * *

_Frommm...above...  
Death is coming,war is starting.  
From below...submarines lurk in the depths._

_The Syrians march on the golans,they call it a pre emptive attack._  
_The Saudis mobilse in the clouds,they call hitting back._  
_Irans tank march into Jordon,they call it armoued force._  
_Isreals readys without a pause!_

_Its world war 3,battle for oil._  
_Whoever wins will get the spoils._

_Overrrrrr the sea..._  
_The Americans roll in,thier seventh fleet._  
_Nato has a hand in prepartions for missle bombardments coming down like sleet._  
_China and North Korea,both are annoyed._  
_Thier little toys will get destroyed._  
_The Israelis are getting paranoid._

_Its world war 3,battle for oil._  
_Whoever wins will get the spoils..._

_Nothing will remain._  
_Cities ruined,turned to dust._  
_All will be lost._  
_Raise from the ashes and COUNTERSTRIKE!._

* * *

**Highway to the beach:Dima+Dash.  
**"So...you just sent your fetus to Princess Celestia like that,isnt that something thats impossabile to do?".Dima talked while driving over 70mph down a highway while talking to Dash,he found it pretty difficult to believe that she had just given up her baby to Celestia...was it magic?  
"Hey,its your fault that you decided...to have sex with me,and I bet OUR baby wouldnt like to have such bad parents!".Dash countered in the passengers seat,next to Dima of course.  
"Fine,at least I dont have to pay for three of us,and when are you getting a job?".Dima snorted,he didnt care for a baby at all.  
"Me?,think about yourself...SHIT WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR!".Dash replied before looking shocked and pointing at a car that had cut them off.  
"Fucking prick,Im gonna pull him over".The ex Sargent growled,flooring the pedal and catching up with the offending they drove up to the car and Dima lowered down his window.  
"Hey barstard,watch where your going!".He shouted.  
The cars passengers opened thier windows and started to shout abuse back,of couse Dima wouldnt take it lying down so he threw a coke can into the open window. Calamity ensured as the drink bomb exploded inside.  
"Thats why you dont cut me off!".He grinned.  
"You are a scary man Dima...thats why Im sticking to you!".Dash grinned back,forgetting the arguement they just had.

"Spetsnaz are supposed to be scary my friend...and it looks like theres another war brewing up".Dima commented,having looked at the "beach is blocked signs",a company of IDF soliders were placed around in a checkpoint,adding to the not so strange suspiscion that a war was brewing in this highly votaile part of the world.  
"Yeah,there was something on the news about it,is there anywhere else we can?,I really want to learn how to swim and this "bikini" I...well you bought suits me!".The rainbow haired girl grunted back,she really did want to swim and show off her skills to everyone...espically Dima.

Noting that they were now in the middle of a sea of military traffic,Dima hurridly reversed and turned round,only to come face to face with a tank.  
The two unlikely friends found themselves surronded.A megaphone was set up.  
"Attention to the passengers of the grey SUV,come out of the veichle and put your hands up!".

Dima looked annoyed...stratch that,he looked _pissed_."Stay here,Ill sort this out".He groweled like a predator before cracking his huge knuckles and stepped outside.  
The scene outside the car unfolded while Dash stayed inside the SUV,not wishing to get caught up in the angry convosation that was happening outside.

"Sir you are being...please calm down".The officer in charge of the checkpoint pleaded.  
"Calm down?,sit the fuck down and explain to me why I have been surroned and are being pointed with guns!".Dima shouted,pissed that he was being pulled over.  
"Sir,this is just a rountine scan for any hostile targets".The officer started to sweat.  
" "Sir this is just a a rountine scan",guess what...in my unit we just didnt bother". Dima replied,struggeling to keep his growing anger on a leash.  
"But..."The officer ran out of things to say,he just shut up after that.

"But nothing,now let me and me...friend go before I start cracking heads".Dima couldnt say that Dash was his partner,girlfriend or anything becuase she wasnt,although he would have liked that.

"And she is a looker!".A squad of soliders pulled Dash of the SUV and began to grope her,feeling the long hair and grabbing her large breats.  
"You get off her right now..."Dima pointed them with his finger of death.  
"Or what?,you gonna take on five guys...get real man".The leader of the group chuckeled,making his little friends laugh too.  
"Yes,get off my..friend before I slam you all on the floor!".Dima felt his anger begin to take control,he stepped towards the group and looked like a snake ready to kill its prey.

"Pfff,please...look you wont even do anything!".The leader of the group squeezed Dashes breast,making her squeal loudly.  
"Dont say I didnt warn you".

Dima ran in,a heavy punch knocking one solider to the ground,one tried to but him with his assualt rifle but the ex Spetsnaz took off his balance with a massive kick that sent the man flipping over and landing head first.

"Hey,why dont you get him already!".The leader began to question his actions,acting quickly he held a pistol to Dashes head,making Dima face a dilemaa...but the Russian had only left the leader standing.  
"Hey get off me!".Dash squealed again,not enjoying the moment.  
"You have eight seconds to back away...or Ill pull the trigger I swear!".The leader pulled the gun closer to Dash and braced himself for the shot.

Dima just stood raced through his head.  
_  
Dammit,these fucking prats,I cant get him...Dash will be killed and I dont want her dead.  
Why do you think she is important or something?.  
Yes,she is important to me.  
Do you have feelings for her?.  
Yes.  
Love her?.  
Dont know...  
Then hurry and save your princess!.  
_  
Dima stepped fowards,daring the soldier to pull the trigger.  
"Come on,I will...I really will!".Dashes gunman whimpered,sweat beads dripping down as he looked into the angry red of Dimas eyes.  
The ex sargent on the other hand already knew what was going to happen.  
"Your safteys off!".He shouted,tricking the soldier into looking at his pistol for a split second.  
That was all Dima needed to run fowards and kick his face...

* * *

**Canterlot:Princess Celestia  
**  
"Now Luna,you have to be more friendly...ponies dont like it when you shout at them".She read out a letter she had just written to her sister.  
Nighttime was falling,it was a perfect night for something weird to happen.

Celestia then began to head for bed,tired from her royal duties alll day.  
"Princess!,we have reports of a slip space rupture in Canterlot!".A royal guard came running up to her and reported nervously.

The ruler of Equestria then began to feel the space around her darken heavily,the air felt heavy and...something was wrong.  
"What is this,it isnt evil or bad...and yet,I see a...my god".Celestia spoke,she began to know what was happening as a giant portal opened and a form began to materialise.

The thing began to cry,like a foal until the princess realised that it WAS a foal,problem was that foals generally dont appear out of nowhere.  
"Awww,where have you got to?".Celestia asked the little pony,he motherly side taking over as she cradeled it in her hoofs.

The foal had rainbow coloured hair on one side,the other side of the mane had brown hair.  
It was a normal pony she could see that.  
"Whos your...parents".Celestia wondered,maybe...god it wasnt was it?.  
Fear set in,had Dima and Rainbow Dash had a baby already?,was it so bad in the other world that they had to send it TO HER?.

But she could see thier point,as Dima had described,his own world was on the brink of destruction...but yet.  
To abadon your baby like that and leave it to someone elses care...wass...unfogiveable.

"Ill take care of you...I will raise you like the mother that you will never hear off,one of my most trusted friends will play father to you as the real one is most likely dead...I shall name you...

Rainbow spear...and you shall be my adopted son".


	4. a supermodel

**Near the swimming :Dima+Dash.  
**  
The unlikely couple,after beating up around 20soliders and jumping in the back were finally on the way to entetainment.  
"How the hell did we get out of that one?".Dash mumered,confused that...well they had infact got out alive.  
"Becuase Im Russian,and Spetsnaz".Dima cooly responded,one hand on the steering wheel and drinking a coke at the same time.  
"Yeah well,thanks for saving me...sorry for uh,squealing when you got my in the seat".The girl blushed,that ringleader had really got the hots for her,and make her squeal so much until Dima punched him so hard that the mans jaw and most of his cracked.

After that,he picked her up in his arms and ran to the car,Dash still sexually squealing. Now on thier way to water,she was slightly embarrased about that. Well who wouldnt when your...crush sees you acting like a whore?.  
"Crush?,so I like him...after all hes saved me so many times and always has time".She muttered to herself,stealing a glance at Dima who was driving casually while weaving through traffic at 80mph.

Dash felt her heart flutter for once,she didnt even mean for this to happen..._  
Why do I feel like this?,I swear he doesnt even like me...dammit!._

"Hey you alright?...you know what a swimming pool is right?".Dima broke dash out of her that did she even know how to swim in the first place?.  
"No,its to do with water right?".Dash answered plainly,wondering how big Dimas muscles were...  
"Yeah,you have a swimming coustume,wait can you even swim?".Dima got annoyed slightly.  
"No,I have a costume?,I thought you only wore clothes for everyday use?".The rainbow haired girl mumered in a laid back manner.

That ideas that came to Dimas head was extroidinary,first he was clutching a naked Dash in his arms before bombing in the second thought was him teaching her to how to swim while making it.  
The third was so good that he almost lost concentration. He saw the girl walking up to him in a pose so good that he felt a little bit horny,she was wearing a micro skirt and best of all...no underwear,if he looked down enough he would be able to see something else. Dash came up and teasingly put a finger up her lips before taking off her low cut tank top.  
Dima then moved foward and started to-

"Oi!".Dash screamed,brining Dima back to reality,just in time to see an annoyed Dash looking at him with a strange look on her face. Her thick brown eyes looked somehow...sexual.  
"What,is it something I said?".The ex-Spetsnaz grunted,having been enjoying his little dream.  
Now he looked at Dash in a differnet way...like a sexual kind of way,he had enjoyed doing "it"with Dash when they were ponies,no matter how strange it was.  
And yet,he understood that she wasnt a toy,Dima kind of had feelings for the girl,he would never admit it but she was kind of pretty,withthat hair and everything.

But he liked her,as a friend and as something...else.  
"Hey,hey...DIMA!".Once again Dash dragged him out of his thoughts,this time she pointed at a large sign that went into a off road.  
**  
Swimming pool.**

* * *

**Swimming pool:Dima+Dash.  
**  
"Is this how I put it on?".  
"No,well...can I help?".  
"NO!".  
"Typical".  
Having somehow got Dash to change with was already regretting it.  
He was already in his trunks,ready for swimming but Dash...well this was her fourth try on getting that bikini on,she looked hot...SMOKING HOT but dumb at the same time. The sargent supressed a giggle but the look on his face infuriated the still struggling girl.

For Dash,this was just weird,she would have rather gone and swam without any clothes on...but that would have been embarrsing with everyone looking at her.  
Dima had already gotten changed and was looking at her like...she was taking her time.

"Aha,got it!".The rainbow haired girl with a victorious look on her face,having finally managed to get that bikini-bra she was ready to swim?.  
She had no idea on how to swim really,she hoped Dima could show her how swim.  
The mental image of him carrying her to the pool in his arms,her looking at him with lustful eyes and thier lips locking captivated Dashes features and she blushed really heavily.

Dima noticed this and opened the door to the shower room,where you would usually wet yourself with warm water before heading to the pool,the scent of clorine and dampess filled his nosirils. He then searched for a locker to put his backpack in,it contained his clothes and Dashes.  
"34,35,36,37,38,38,39,40...45,there are you".Dima found a unopened locker and piled his bag in there before swinging the door shut and grabbing the key to open it when he came back from...the pool.  
"Dash,where are ya?".  
"Over here!".

The sight of a supermodel grasped Dimas eyes,her flowing rainbow hair,the large brown eyes...the body,long legs and large breasts made him feel a little bit hot in the mens section.  
"Well you look...uhrrr,...beau...beau...beautiful"He managed to say,grapsing a breath.  
"Thanks!".The goddess of epicness remarked before looking at the man.  
"Where do we go?".And Dima felt like she was going to be burden AGAIN...but this time...he didnt mind really,they were here to relax and not argue...and to get Dash wet,yes that was his objective.  
"The showers first,but keep your bikini on,its more of a wetdown to get you prepared to swim".Dima said before leading Dash off to the showers,through the maze of changing rooms and lockers.

**The "showers"  
**  
"Yeah just press that,no there!"Dima began to have second thoughts,hot water was happily running down his back while he instructed the rainbow haired girl on which button to press.  
"Alright,calm down".She tried to cooly say but the frustration of not getting it right was getting to Dash.  
"Wait not that one Dash thats the cold water!".Dima tried to warn her...but  
"What?,ARRGGHHHHHH!"It was too late,Dash was wet in cold water and her bikini was wet looked the guy infront of her who tried to supress a laugh.  
"Hey!"She punched him the shoulder as hard as she could but Dima didnt feel it.

"Ughh,your so...annoying".She squeaked cutely.  
"Yeah,Im like that".  
"Can we go the pool now?".  
"Of course".

**The "pool".**

Dash got in nervously,this was her first time and Dima wasnt anywhere to be happy faces of children playing the water and adults happily doing whatever adults did.  
The temperture was cool and warm,although she stayed in the end that wasnt so long legs covered by the water Dash laid back in the water and relaxed for a moment. Until that peace was shattered.

"CANNON BALL!".Dima had apparently only gone away to proform a run up and now he flew over the edge of the pool and landed in the water,promoting a splash of watever that covered everything.

Including a irate Dash,he would make a depth charge proud.

* * *

**Notes.**  
Put a picuture on,temporay until I find a good one.  
Old chapter three removed and replaced with chapter four becuase it was the wrong one,if you had read then I aplosgise for the wrong chapter.  
Anyway,thanks for reading and will hopefully upload again!


	5. angry Twilight

So its offical,Rainbow Dash in this is a sexy supermodel:D.  
World war three will be soon for my little friends who like to see shit blown no doubt.

* * *

**The swimming pool:Dima+Dash.**

**SPLASH!.**  
Dima had cannonballed into the pool,creating a giant mushroom of water which soaked everyone including Dash.  
She was wet completly,the chloride seeping into her hair and the feeling of annoyance made he want to shout at him.  
Dashes face went bright red when she saw Dima rise out of the water,he chuckled like a 15year old and she began to have a little laugh back.  
Despite her annoyance and the stuipidty of cannonballing,it was kind of funny.

Dima who was in the deep end of the pool,barely noticed the depth and swam other to Dash who was clinging to the sides,her feet rested on the bottom.  
"Hey,like the splash?".  
"Course,it was stupid but funny".  
"Aha,stupid...".  
"Needs to be 20% cooler".Dashes voice for a moment sounded like the rainbowed maned mare in Equestria,but it died down after she realised something.  
_  
He isnt smiling,have I ever seen him smile?,Dimas laughed,chuckled but never has a smile been plastered on his something wrong?._She momentarily lost herself in a bit of it was ovbious that this man had never smiled in his life,the lines accross his face proved that he didnt laugh much weird infact,in Equestria everyone laughed...but this wasnt he was deppressed or sad or something like that.

Dima noticed Dash deep in thought so he decided to have a little bit of "fun",he dived undernearth Dash,the depth was shallow but still enough for him to get himself up with he back and Dima shot up like a torpedo.  
Soon Dima was standing on the pool floor,his cheat way above the waterline and a suprised rainbow haired girl on his shoulders.

Dash suddenly found herself sitting on Dimas shoulders,she was about 7foot in the air and towered above everyone like a giant.  
"This is a bit high?".She asked,concerned that he might just drop her.  
"Is it?,I suppose it is if your complaining".  
"Nah,its fine...really".  
Dima shruggered,his shoulders pointing Dash another few inches in the sky and she was suddenly reminded of being a Pegasus,soaring above everyone and everything,Dash forgot where she was and opened her arms,pretending that she was flying again.  
"Pretending to be a plane?".Dima asked,slighty confused...  
_  
Wait I can "pretend" to drop her._  
Noticing that his girl-friend was in our world,the ex Spetsnaz suddendly dropped Dash,making her fall off his shoulders and plunge into the pool.  
"WHAT THE FUUUUUUU?"Dash screamed after being rudely pulled out of her little dream.  
She was falling,falling into water and she couldnt swim,where was Dima?.  
"Gotcha!".  
"...no comment".

That was Dimas idea of a joke,his outstretched arms now held Dashes amazing body,his senses became overwelmed with the wantingness to touch her and feel her he didnt,his grip of mental steel prevenated that.  
"You said you wanted to swim right?".  
"Yeah,teach me how to swim".

* * *

**Canterlot:Celestia+Twilight Sparkle+Rainbow Spear.  
**  
Twilight walked up the massive stairs,that lead to Celestias private apartments.  
She was concerned,the princess had not replied to any of her letters and Luna was having to do the royal duties,to all intents and purposes Celestia could be dead for all she knew.

Maybe she was dead?,after living for over a 1000years the age could have got out with Twilights mentor.  
Thoughts of grief and annoyance flicked in Twilights head as she reached the top,the pair of guards at the top looked at Twilight and lowered thier spears,letting the purple pony through.

Twilight Sparkle got through the first set of doors,she looked around in was a different atmosphere in the air that reminded her of a home and not just a royal palace,something she would be reminded of her parents...  
"Princess,what the hell has happened here?".She spoke to herself before reaching the second set of doors.

Using her horn to open them,Twilight found a new set of drawers,that looked like they would be bought at a mother care store or something...  
"What does this mean?,all I can see is stuff for a colt...is Celestia pregnant?,is she a mother?...my god?".Confusion attacked the unicorn as she came to the final set of doors.

Celestia meanwhile was busy "babying" her adopted son,cradeling him in her hoofs and tickling Raibow Spear with her long flowing mane.  
She loved it,Celestia was a mother for the first time in her life,though she regretted letting Rainbow Dash leave to join Dima in his wreck of a race. The princess had began to feel that it was the right decision all along.  
"Princess?,Princess?".She heard her prized students voice echo outside the massive pair of reinforced doors that guarded her private chambers.  
"Hello,Ill be with you in a second!".Celestia called back with a smile on her face,using her magic to open to doors and settle the little colt down into a soft bed.

"Princess?,thank the sun your alive...wait,you have a...colt?".Twilight entered the bedroom and stared at the little colt.  
Shock,confusion and a massive frown entered Twilights features as she saw that Celestia had indeed become a mother.  
"Who is he?".  
"This particular colt is my adopted son".  
"Adopted?".  
"Its a long story Twilight Sparkle".  
"I have time".  
"Very well,you remember Dima right".  
"Yes,where is he?,and Rainbow Dash hasnt been seen for a few weeks either".Twilight commented,noting the strangess of the situation.  
"Ah,well she had Dima ended up...having sex and are now most likely coltfriend and marefriend in Dimas world now".Celestia explained,seeing the realisation happen upon Twilights face that she would never see the Pegasus again.  
"So,this colt is thier son that they never saw right?".  
"Pretty much,Ive always wanted to be a mother and hes called Rainbow spear".  
"Right...excuse me one moment Princess,you might want to close his ears".Twilight warned.

Seeing that her mentor had her hoofs around Spears face,she pretty much blew up.  
"THAT FUCKING BITCH?,SHE LEAVES US,HER FRIENDS...GETS PREGNANT LIKE A IRRESPONSILBE TEENAGER,THEN FUCKING LEAVES TO JOIN HER COLTFRIEND IN FUCK KNOWS WHERE?".She screamed,angry that Dash would leave her,pissed that she had gotten pregant and seriously annoyed that the two of them were bad parents...


	6. almost,but not quite

Time for some serious flashbacks are part of Dimas past and to make sure we get too much love in a primay action fic!.  
This bit is based on what my Spetsnaz cousin told me about when he went through a dummy run on a old power station,Dimas actions is basically his..and my COUSIN IS FUCKING AWESOME!

* * *

**Croatia-Ilyushin Il-76:Sargent Dima SPZ.  
**  
"Подготовка дроп будьте готовы стоять у нас есть входящие низового пожара".(Preparing drop be prepared to stand, we have incoming ground fire).The heavy transport aircraft that was supposed to carry over 100soliders instead carried a single sargent and his squad of 10 men.  
Thier objective was simple:Destroy a key Croation nuclear was thier misson to do and they would carry it out.

Dima stood up,as per the pilots instructions that ground fire was coming up. He walked to the thin wall that seperated him from the air,pressing a ear agasint it he could hear massive fragmentaion bursts exploding the air,thier steel rain sometimes ricoheoting inside the plane but it was no problem.

"Запуск контрмеры!."(Starting countermeasures!).That was the sign that they were getting deep inside enemy airspace,the Il-76 was being targeted by ground launched surface to air missles batteries.

The pilot then launched flares,a high energy source that distracted the heat seeking projectiles. It sometimes worked,sometimes didnt.  
*BOOM!*.  
Dima was thrown backwards,the ramp at the end of the plane opened without warning,most likely the plane had been hit by a missle and the mechinally operated ramp had been damaged.  
"AGGHHHHH!".Two of his men failed to grab onto something in time and they were thrown out of the plane and without a parachute...they would come to a messy end when they hit the ground.

Dima swore in his native language,he had managed to grip onto a secure bench,but sheer luck it was the one that had contained a parachute.  
"Shit,better get out of here".The Spetsnaz cursed again and grabbed the parachute,slipping it on before letting go and was sucked by the air pressure.

He was suddenly falling through the air.  
"COME ON,COME ON YOUR BARSTARD!"He shouted at his cord which would deploy the parachute.  
Sixteen thousand feet and he was struggeling.  
Ten thousnad feet and the cord rebelled agasint him,refusing the pull.  
Five thousand feet and the Sargent sweated,not wanting to look at the rapidly approaching ground.  
Two thousand five hundread feet till he was splattered on the ground,resorting to deadly measures Dima pulled out his combat knife,the fast flowing air pulled at his hand but he kept reaching for the pulled it out he then loosened the cord and seemenling giving up the fight,the cord decided to realease the life saving device.

Dima slowed down and soon landed on the floor with a he was preapred to procced to the power plant.  
In the satillate view that he had looked at a few hours ago,there was a old castle for sniping and perfect for a meet up was two men down already,he had three left including himself.

* * *

**Croatian castle wall:Dima.  
**  
Although they were given free reign to destroy everything and anything in thier path,Dimas team had just one rule._Speak English and only English,act English and wear Englishclothes._  
To make sure Russia was not seen as the attacker,Dima was the only one armed with a Russian weapon,the remaing two had a sniper rifle and a G36 Assualt rifle,the other man was armed with a M240 light machine gun and a Enfield assualt rifle.  
Dima had just a combat knife and a AK47 as his weapons,the C4 explosives in his pockets would be used for the power plant.  
"Ready guys?".He stood ontop of the castle wall,the power plant was around a few hundread feet below.

To enter the heavily defended compound,the Spetsnaz would have to enter by force,one man sniping while the other two would charge in and destroy the plant in a few do this,Dima and his teamate would need to parachute down again.  
Problem was,there was only ONE parachute and it wasnt built for two men.

"So one man only then?".The operative asked not really bothered.  
"Yeah,Ill go"Dima replied.  
"Serve as his spotter,as soon as I reach halfway down start sniping".

The three men looked at each other for a few seconds,then nodded without knew his part.  
**  
The power**plant

The Spetsnaz sargent was soon rapidly approaching the power plant in his contraption of a parachute.  
**  
dima...  
**  
A womans voice filled his head,he shook it off after deducing that it must have been the alcohol.  
"First target,one thousand six hundread metres...on that wall see?".  
"Shot".  
Behind him,his sniper and spotter began to do thier work.A 12.7mm bullet travelling at over 500ms per second whiselted past and a second later,it blew open the ribcage of a patrolling guard.  
"Second target,fuel tank,range one thousand seven hundread metres,by that...uh...sentry tower".  
"Da,shot". A set of fuel tanks was sniper blow the first one open and the oil leaked out before catching fire and causing the multiple pipelines around it to explode.

The air now smelt of thick burning oil and the screams of Croation soldiers as they were burned alive.  
"Approaching power plant,switch to rapid fire and engage distant targets".Dima used his earpiece and a fake English accent of course to report to his squad.  
"Affirmitive".  
"Third and fourth targets,range one thousand and sixty seven metres,and seventy the glass windows in the building next to them to create panic".The spotter found more targets and instructed his sniper to shoot a window.  
"Shot".The sniper reported as Barrets bullet hit the window and shattered it,causing the people around to be bombared by deadly pieces of glass.

**Dima...  
**  
Dima finally hit the earth again and the first thing he did was slap himself,clearing his toned brain of the womans voice...it was teenageish.  
That almost was a mistake,imeddialty and just a few seconds after hitting the ground Dima was greeted by the sounds of weapon fire.A heavy machine gun roared and he threw himself behind a nearby wall of barrels.

Unfortuantly the heavy machine had no problem in cutting through such weak material and Dima was forced to combat run,vaulting his way over barricades the Spetsnaz unclipped his AK47 and widly fired on the to suppress a squad of soldiers infront of him.

He missed all of shots,all 30 7.62mm rounds either hit the ground or the air.  
"That was shit".He commented before diving out of the way as the squad of soldiers returned fire.A single 5.56mm round hit his cheast and although the Sargent wore body armour,the knockdown power was enough to flip him on his back.  
**DIMA.  
**  
The womans voice became louder as Dima got to his feet,seeing far and wide the Spetsnaz saw that the power plants main control room was in a that tunnel was right next to him.

Unclipping a borrowered grenade from his lobbed the grenade into the six seconds later the explosive device "exploded,sending shrapnel and body parts everywhere.  
"Dis engage,Ill handle the rest".Dima radioed in,making sure his men could escape.

Thats when he started to take things seriously.  
Dima braced himself,reloaded his weapon and with a cold stare at the tunnel,he ran down any survivors with a 7.62mm round.  
**DIMA!  
**Dima woke up.

* * *

**Swimming pool:Dash.  
**  
They had both swam together,he had taught her to swim..badly of course but it was start.  
But to Dashes suprise,Dima had fallen asleep while still in the pool,so for the last five mintues she had supported him.  
Although she was still not used to being human,she could feel the sexual side of a female want to overpower her as she held him had fought the desire to drape her arms over his body,to kiss him fully on the lips and to rub a sly hand down his legs and feel what layinside.

"dima...".She rubbed her head agasint his,feeling the warmth inside.  
"Dima..."Still he didnt respond,Dash put a hand agaisnt his muscly cheast,feeling the slow heavy enough,when she said his name again the heartbeat quicked and Dima grew a little he was responding.  
"DIMA".She almost shouted,producing a slighty twitch from his hands.

She put her head up agasint his,now they were VERY close.  
"DIMA!".She whispered into his ear and all of a sudden and like a woke up.

The two teens heads were previously side by side,now they were staring into each others eyes...just a few milimetres away from a kiss...  
Dash grew hot,feeling her hair with one hand and putting another on Dimas cheast.

The Spetsnaz man did the same,except he didnt have much stared into those killer eyes for a while.  
Dash likewise stared back into Dimas once cold eyes,now they were saying something else to her...though she couldnt really think about it.  
She wanted to kiss him,a little cuddle and maybe...sex.

"Two cokes right?".Dima suddendly broke off and almost smiling he asked Dash if she did indeed...want a coke.  
"Yeah..."  
"


	7. unhappy coke

**Countinuing from the epic pool scence:Dima+Dash.**

Dima got out of the pool,he didnt bother to use the steps. He probbely didnt even notice them anyway. Because his mind was currently on two things.  
The coke and what had just happened between them.  
Why did he have to ask if she wanted a coke?,he was going to kiss her back then.

Fuck me,I confuse myself sometimes.

He thought to himself as he stood up and waited for a moment as the water flowed off his body, hitting the tiles beneath him. Dima cracked his knuckles, the sound feeling familer and good. His next move was to order the cokes for himself and his...friend.  
"Of course I want Dash to be my-"He was going to say what just entered his head but the thought of having something more than a friend was alien to his nature. He probbeley had a crush on the girl,nothing more.  
_  
So nothing to do when you saved her from those soliders?,or when you happily let her buy as many clothes as she wanted without compliant.  
_  
"Shut up".Dima slapped himself and the thought was had basically put up a mental shield,the ability to concentrate and not be distracted easily.  
Now the thought came back,but it was like somone knocking on reinforced steel,he wouldnt hear it..ever again.

The sargent then remembered what he had got up for:The drinks.  
As a man and with the sexual hormones that a 19year old would get. The beautiful woman that were lying around on the sunbeds caught his attention for a few moments until he began to realise.  
"Dash looks better than them in everyway".He said to himself,remember how gorgeous and beauftiul Dash was she was far-  
_  
Shut up,and get on with the drinks.  
_  
Dimas mental side kicked in and stopped him from thinking suggestive thoughts about her. Moving and walking the ex-Spetsnaz saw the poolside bar that you could buy food and drinks from,maybe rent a sunbed and a tent. Maybe when het got back with the drinks he should ask her.  
_  
No,get the drinks. Drink them and go home.  
_  
He ejected that thought aswell. Sitting down on one of the stools that surrouned the bar and letting his feet decided to listen in to a few things.  
What was going on television:

"Recent surveys show 3 out of 10 men have a problem with premature ejaculation. The rest just didn't really think it was a problem!"  
"And panel of men try to stave off premature ejaculation...YES,its "just a minute!" ".

Dima wasnt too keen on premature ejaculation so he decided to order the cokes.  
"Hey".Noticing a waiter looking at him.  
"Two cokes please,large ones".Dima replied and paid the money.  
So.  
In order to keep himself listened to other peoples convosations.  
"Oh no,we rarley get injuries from anybody playing golf...,you were just unlucky enough to be sunbathing with a errection".

"Thats got to hurt".Dima smirked and noticed the two full glasses of coke sitting next to him. They felt cool and cold compared to the hot weather that was making him sweat. As he got up and turned around. Something unexpected happened that almost made him drop the drinks.  
Dash was being groped by a white men and a black one,and she wasnt enjoying it.

The Russian felt a little bit of rage inside and prepared to knock out the offenders...

**Dash:**

She watched him ask her for a said yes.  
She watched him leave calmly,like nothing had happened.  
She watched him slap himself for no reason.

She was breaking up inside.

She would have kissed him there and then. But he ovbiously didnt want to.  
She bit her lip and tried to smile,but nothing would come out. Dash remembered that small look in his eye. It was pain,suffering and a little bit,a tiny bit,a almost undectable amount of feeling.

"What is wrong with you...and me?".Dash covered one eye with a large portion of her hair. The rainbow colour was enough to hide what she was thinking.  
Was something wrong with the both of them?.  
A little tear went out. She liked the man,no.  
She didnt like him.  
She lo-

"Hey baby,looks like you could use some...stimulation". A male voice said from behind her. She turned round to look at him,only to have a black hand touch her on the back.  
The hand then ran over and touched a breast.  
"Hey what gives?".Dash tried to shout but instead,she just said it softly.

No response. The two jokers grinned to each other and the look in thier eyes was a response.  
"Shes a fiesty one".

They managed to get as far as taking the bikini-bra off before a fist collided with the first ones faces.  
A giant kick then smashed into the second ones face and giving the guy a nosebleed.  
Dima  
had  
arrived  
and  
he  
didnt  
look  
too  
happy.


	8. sexy times

**A few hours later...-Changing rooms-Dima+Dash.  
**

While Dima was busy getting changed,Dash on the other hand couldn't be bothered. She used a hair-dryer to get the wetness out of her hair and brushed herself down with a towel. But that was all she did. The hot air of the hair-dryer died down as she switched it off and put it inside a bag that Dima gave her. He bought her the hair-dryer too...and the bag...and the towel. She rubbed the towel down her legs for the last time and dropped that in the bag too. She was ready to go. Ready to knock on her male friends door and they would go home.  
Dash opened the changing-rooms door and walked a short walk to the one that Dima was occupying. She begin to think what had happened today, firstly they had run into a bunch of soldiers. They attacked her, "he" fought them off."He" bought her a drink. "He" had punched those two guys that were trying to grope Dash in the swimming pool.  
No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get "him" out of her head. Dash gave up trying and slumped her shoulders unhappily before sighing heavily. They almost kissed a few hours ago...she wanted that as-well.

"Hey". She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, she turned round to find Dima standing right behind her. A note of concern on his face.  
"Hey".She replied, brightening up slightly. "You feeling alright?,and why are you...uh". Dima stopped midsection as he noticed that Dash was still wearing her Bikini. He got a little bit stiff after realising that her fantastic body was on show.

"Am I still wearing this?, because its awesome and cool". Dash grunted, she had noticed the tiniest blush on the ex-students face. He had done a good job at keeping it under wraps. She did notice however that he had not done a good job at keeping away the bulge that formed in his trousers.  
_Dimas got a erection over me?. Does that mean he likes me?._She thought to herself. "Yeah, I suppose your clothes are in the bag right?". Dima quickly shifted position and went on the offensive. The bulge in his trousers worried him, but the blush wasn't because of that. It was because he had realised how beautiful Dash was.  
Her mulit coloured hair, the killer eyes. Everything about the girl standing in front of him made his heart flutter slightly. Even though he thought this and felt it, he still kept to the plan:Get home.  
"Yes, I managed to put my clothes in the bag and zip it up". Dash sarcastically said with a grin, she ran her fingers through strands of her hair. "Lets go then".Dima remarked and fast paced out of the complex quickly, Dash at his side.

**At home (epic time skip). Dima **

"Hey wake up". Dima got his keys out of the ignition and proceeded to try and wake Dash up. She wasn't budging when he asked her too wake up. That's when the strange internal monologue happened aswell.  
_You like her dont you?.  
Yes I do.  
No I mean, like-like.  
…... Come on, you looooovvvveeee her.  
Maybe I do.  
Shes sleeping right now like one of those princess in a fairy tale. Are you going to be her prince charming.?.  
I don't get what you are on about.  
Funny isn't it?.  
What is?.  
You can handle gun shooting, driving cars with one hand. Killing mutuality groups..but you cant confess you love to a single girl...pathetic. Truly pathetic.  
_The internal monologue finished and Dima facepalmed. He would have to do this the hard way...

**Dash.  
**The rainbow haired girl felt herself being lifted up. The sound of a car door being closed was next. Then a key opening a door. She realised that Dima was carrying her on his shoulders. Although her eyes were closed, she could sense his red face, a blushing face.

The next thing she heard was the locking of the front door, presumably she was being picked up with one arm. He was THAT strong apparently. She felt lights being turned on,and then off. She heard a curse in Russian as Dima hit his foot on a nail. He put her to bed on the sofa and turned the lights off.  
Dash opened her eyes to be greeted with a blanket on her and a pitch black room. She must have been asleep in the car the entire way back from the swimming pool. _I bet you would like to crawl into bed with him wouldn't you. The_ voice in her head whispered. It was right, she would have preferred to be sleeping with him right now. A big cosy bed to sleep in and the guy she liked to snuggle up with.

Dash took the blanket off her and stood up,got off the couch, she felt the cold air attack her and decided that she was in fact going to sleep with Dima. It was warmer where he was anyway. That's when a naughty and sexy thought came to her. _My bikinis still wet,Ill take it off and give him a surprise in the morning.  
_Dash took off her clothes and really felt the cold air as it was creeping onto her naked body. She decided not to stand around for any longer, she was doing to sleep with Dima. Naked.


	9. never admitting redone

**Dash.**

She was naked, naked under the bed covers and curled up next to Dima. Her thin arms round his chest and head on his shoulders, her long hair draped across her upper body and long legs wrapped round Dimas.  
He slept without a sound, no snoring like the first time they stayed together at their new house. To be fair it was deathly silent. Dash hadn't ever told anyone that she was scared of the dark. Naturally she never felt safe in the blackness of the night. Except for now.  
She felt safe with the guy she loved. Yes that's right, she loved him and wasn't afraid to say it. Maybe it was a biological love or just natural, maybe both. Maybe it was because she had someone that would care for her. That's why probably. With Dima she could drop the boasting act and just act cool and calm, content to know that he would be there.

And yet he worried her. Dima wasn't exactly the most warming of people and he did scare her when he was angry. "Its a crazy world, I know you wont hear me but...Dima". Dashes scratchy voice broke the atmosphere as she slowly fell to sleep on him.  
"You wont ever hear this, but I love you". For a few seconds she stayed awake, as if wanting to hear a reaction. But there wasn't one. She smiled to herself. Dash fell to sleep, one of her hands landed on his chest and felt a slow heavy heartbeat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Dima-Current location:His head.  
**Equipped with a assault rifle in one hand and a large knife in the other. Dima was equipped for anything and everything as he stood up straight in the empty maze of black and white. There was only one way through the maze. And he knew this maze.  
Back when he was in the Spetsnaz, the "maze" was part of training. They would give a recruit a pistol and knife and fill the place with serial killers and convicts. The recruit would then have to make it all the way to end...out of a possible twenty four dead ends.  
Usually this was the one that weeded out the weak. Suicide rates were common and more often than not when the search parties came to investigate after a few hours they would find the dead recruit with the pistol in his hands, having committed suicide. Dima on the other hand was never fazed by the psychological terror. There was whispers that went around saying that he was immune to fear and maybe inhuman. "I may be, I may not be. Round number two!". He said to himself before turning the safety catch off and running into the door way that connected the entrance to the maze.

The atmosphere and colour surrounding Dima as he cut a bloody path through the many dangers was black and white. It was odd, very odd. Like it wasn't real somehow.

There were supposed to be thick green hedges surrounding the many alleys, there were supposed to be murderous killers in orange jackets waiting at every corner. Instead of any colour at all there was just two...black and white.  
"What the hell is happening". Dima hadn't fired a single shot or stabbed at anything thirty minutes later. He wasn't tired, or scared but this place was strange and creepy.  
"Figure it out yet?". A voice spoke from the shadows and Dima answered by spraying his entire clip into a nearby bush that he thought the voice came from that particular place.  
"Stop prancing about and think you blind idiot". The voice chuckled to itself as the ex-sargent reloaded and emptied another clip into a wall this time. The bullets either punching straight through and making high velocity bullet holes or just ricocheting everywhere.  
"Shut up and fight me". Dima cursed in Russian before placing another magazine in. "IVE GOT PLENTLY OF BULLETS!". He screamed before madly swiping at a hedge before spraying more bullets everywhere randomly.  
"You mean fight yourself?". The voice sounded louder as it came from the darkness above him. "What the fuck did you just say...where's my...fuck you". Dimas voice rose higher until he shouted himself coarse as he realised that his gun and knife were missing.

Then the floor underneath the ex-Spetsnaz opened and Dima fell into what he thought would be hell itself. To tell the truth he wasn't far off.

Siberia is a cold desolate wasteland in some places and the ice lakes that make up the most Northern sections are used to train Spetsnaz"s sometimes. Dima had been in one, and he almost froze to death. Only when he had braved the icy cold water and climbed on top of a iceberg before shouting victory did he allow himself to pass out.  
This time he was on that same iceberg. With just a shirt and shorts on, no shoes or socks. "Is this your idea of "fun" you sick fuck?".Dima swore as he tried to keep warm amongst the freezing temperature.  
"No not really, this is what Dash sometimes thinks of you?". Dima found a figure slowly walking towards him, it was him. In his uniform, boots crunching the heavy ice, medals clinging in the wind and no scars at all.  
"Does she?, why should I care?". Dima replied, showing a poker face instead of his REAL thoughts. "There's no use hiding from yourself Dima, you know how I am". The figure clicked his fingers and they were both moved to a move remote location. "Remote" being the word used for complete blankness.

"Your me,but I am me".Dima cooley responded. Folding his arms and taking a casual stance. "Indeed I am, I am your imagination and your psychical self. I am your emotions. THIS is your mental safe". The figure pointed to a harder looking version of Dima with scars lining his body, not surprising considering what he had been through.

"And this is your emotional self". Another version of Dima, this time with a Hawaii shirt and a pair of sunglasses along with a bad tasting brand name of shorts and sandals appeared.

"I am not...what do you want?". Dima allowed himself to crack slowly and silently this time. He sighed.  
"Remember the first thing you ever saw?". The emotional one said before drinking a bottle of Vodka that came out of nowhere.

"Yeah, a crashed car". "Remember what you did?". The mental side replied, barbing his teeth. "I looked at it before walking away". "And it didnt faze you in the slightest". The three version said together before standing up and circling Dima.  
"Remember your first kill?". "Remember when your squad mates died and you didnt even bother to look?". "Remember that look in your Captains eyes when you executed him for incompetence?".

Dima slowly started to shout at them but no noise came out.

"Remember Operation Thunderstrike?". "Remember Dash?". "Remember when you two accidentally kissed?". "Remember when you bathed her?". "Remember when you killed that tank crew?". "Remember saving Dash from that squad of Soldiers as they tried to rape her?".

He remembered all of it. "I remember".Dima finally managed to say. "Why do you remember her?". "Because its the most recent things?". He shrugged.

" . ".  
"No. ". Dimas hard wearing stance on things took hold and he immediately lied. "Why are you lying?". "I am not lying". "Dima you are lying to yourself, admit it. You have the hots for her and she has the same for you".  
"No I don't and she doesn't either!".Dima screamed at the three figures still circling him. He couldn't,wouldn't,not ever, admit it.  
"You think it is weak to admit feelings of love?, I know its hard for you but accept it. You love Rainbow Dash".  
"NO!". Dima shouted into the blackness before he woke up.

**Dash.**

_Dreams are rare to those who sleep for most of the day._ So it was surprising when Dash found herself alone on a cloud. Even more surprising considering that she was standing on one in the first place, in her human form and clothed oddly enough.  
"Yo, over here". She suddenly wasn't alone when a voice that sounded like hers. It came from above. "Yeah, there. Know who I am?". It was the old Dash that was talking to Dash. The Rainbow maned mare who took everything as a competition and never stopped for anything less than number one.

Much different than she was now. Much much more different. She looked at herself for a few brief seconds, she realised that they both looked the same but in different bodies. It was almost weird and yet fascinating at the same time.

"Yeah I know you, your me right?". She answered back to the question. It didn't feel strange at all talking to herself like this. _Circumstance's change so we adapt. _She thought to herself, knowing that it was something that Dima would say.

"Correct I am you Rainbow Dash, or is it Dash?". The mare asked another question.  
"Maybe both, I remember Pinkie calling me Dashie". Dash chuckled as she remember the hyperactive pink pony jumping around everywhere and popping up in random places.

"So what you would prefer Dima to call you?". The ponified version deadpanned. Looking serious.  
"…Dash I guess, he seems fine with it". Dash concluded quickly, to be fair she had never known him say anything about it. He just seemed to have accepted it and moved on.

"Do you enjoy being stuck as a human and not the best flier in Equestria anymore?". Pony Dash flew closer and stuck her face into Dash.

"I don't mind really". As long as she was with him.  
"Its about him isn't it". Rainbow Dash guessed correctly as she spotted the small red tingle on Dashes face.  
"…yes". Dash confirmed it, putting a hand on her back.  
"When you wake up, I want you to call him something". A mischievous grin appeared on the ponys face.  
"What?".  
"Dmitry".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

The dream faded and Dash woke up alone. Dima was nowhere in sight. She was still naked, although the bed covers looked like they had been moved, they will still covering her from the elements although it was warm now.

She thought about her dream, she wasn't really bothered about not being a Pegasus anymore.  
"Good to see your awake, you worried me when I woke up….., I never expected you to be that hot". A joking voice entered her ears and she smiled. It was Dima at the door with a apron that had a Russian name inscribed on it. She didn't need to know what it said.

"Yeah sorry about that, forgive me?". She turned herself around to face him. Hands on the covers.  
"Course, what do you want for breakfast?". Dima shifted the convocation along.  
"Whatever you can cook me up…Dmitry". A large grin appeared on her face after saying that.

The same didn't go for the apron wearing Dima.  
His eyes went red for a second and a little twitch formed in his mouth. It was all over in a second as Dima wrestled control of his facial expressions.

The rainbow haired girl realised that she had said something that triggered a nerve. Throwing deceny to the window she got up and approached him.

"Sorry for what I said, is Dima not your real name?". Dash asked while slowly approaching the stone faced form of Dima.  
"No, its…Dmitry, I prefer Dima. Its .call, me what you want". He said before turning his back and proceeding to the kitchen.

"I will…Dmitry". Dash said to herself before heading for the shower. A multitude of emotions and thoughts hit her.  
_Is Dmitry a raw nerve.?.  
Have I hurt him?.  
Does he still like me?._


	10. things cook off, part1

A/N this is going to be the standard text now. And Dima is the shorthand nickname. If anyone is confused about this entire story then reading Dimas and Dashes Random kill adventures is the place to go. Look on my profile, it's the story with skulls.

Oh yeah, this is mature rating. Ill put a reminder on the bit where it happens so if you don't like reading or a minor then stop reading and go on to the next chapter(if available).

And this is going to be part one of two.

**Dima.**

_I woke up this morning after a dream, the people in my dream told me that I am love with Dash….  
Right after I woke up, I felt warm skin on me and there was Dash sleeping on me. She was naked. I considered waking her up but the flutter feeling in my chest told me otherwise.  
I know that Dash is a extrodinaly beautiful girl and I really like her…but love? _

"Dmitry" was his birth name, the name that had haunted the once mighty Spetsnaz for so long. He thought that he had gotten rid of it. Even the almost inhuman training sergeants had called him "Dima" for obvious reasons. Mainly because when he was called the cursed name, he had almost killed the person who had done. And now Dash knew his true name.

"Fuck". Dima swore to himself as he stood in the kitchen. The pink apron he was wearing was heavy and fireproof, with the words "Born to cook" inscribed in Russian on the front. He fancied himself as being a good cook, he hadn't burnt anything yet and the difficult task of cooking fresh meat was going smoothly.  
_If I do this right and make a good breakfast then Dash will hopefully forgot my "reaction"._

The "reaction" was unheard of, he never did anything like that. Dima had always been known as a difficult person to talk to and even if anyone had successfully talked then he wouldn't show much emotion. The other Spetsnaz operatives joked that Dima was the immovable object simply because he had never opened to anyone…ever.

And then "she" came into his life, in the middle of a battle Dima had found himself trapped in a world where he was a different being. Infact he had made a friend there, and she had followed him back to Russia where they felt something about Dash whenever he saw her, a warm fuzzy feeling that tied knots inside. He didn't know what it was.

For thinking too much he paid the price as the frying pan he was using went up in flames, Dima quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and doused the flames.  
The Russian swore and realised that he had to pick one up from the storage room.

Dima made his way along the single corridor that ran along his new house. To the right was the living room, further along was the single bedroom. That he and Dash had been previously sleeping in heard the tell tale sign of the shower on, Dash was already in it. He had only asked to use it about 3mintues ago.

Dima entered the storage room after kicking the door in because the handle wouldn't work. He switched off the lights and was greeted by a lot of stuff, frying pans in the top shelves. Cookery items and bed sheets etc were also randomly dotted about. He quickly picked up a frying pan and walked out,closing the door behind him.

Dima walked down the corridor to the kitchen, on the way he noticed that the bathroom door was open. He took a look inside and Dash wasn't in there.  
_Must have finished quickly I suppose. Better not go in the bedroom then._ He thought to himself, knowing that he had already seen Dash naked today but while she was getting dressed?. No that would be wrong.

He passed the bedroom door and resisted the urge to go in, his hand almost touching the door knob. A soft sound came from inside. Then a moan.  
"What the hell….oh…shes". He didn't finish the sentence as the door opened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Dash. (Mature bit).**_  
_

She had finished her shower in just five minutes. Dash never saw the point of taking longer than that even thought Rarity had always said "it allows you to think".  
She had already thought about things before getting the shower. And in the bedroom she about thought those things again while lying on the bed naked, not even bothering to get dressed.

Problem number one was that she needed to be relieved….quickly. The pressure building inside was starting to get heavy, like a dam struggling to hold back the tide of water.

She decided she was going to do, this would be her first time as a human.  
She took a deep breath and spread her legs open, they went far and wide apart. Her "bit" that she had never really studied before stood at attention, ready for something or other, nervously she touched that "bit". Running a hand she was jerked back by a electrical sense. But a good one. Eagerly she touched that bit again, intrigued on what was happening.

"Ugh".Dash found out that touching herself was pretty, , she went in deep and swirled her hand around. That hit a mark and she felt "rewarded" for such a feat in her own eyes.  
Dash looked like she was going to do it, her slender legs sprawled out and wet hair all over the place  
"Again! again! again!".

A few minutes later...  
The bed was covered in sweat as Dash pleasured herself over and over again, moaning and screaming loudly as she went further and further in..

And then Dima entered.  
"You ok there,...I uh...woah" He started as he interrupted Dashes session. She looked at him and stopped her fingers advancement into herself. The pleasure of doing herself was replaced by the naughty feeling of getting caught. Her startled facial features was then replaced with one that had a little bit of erotic expression

"Yeah totally, Im just uh…something". Dash grinned stupidly.  
The Dima didnt reply, he just stood there. Mouth open. Completely stunned. To his credit, he didnt blush but instead stared at the exposed Dash. (Who was sitting there like a naughty girl doing something she shouldn't).

"I...uh...uh...".He finally managed to re-activate the workings of speech and put down a half mumbled sentence. That strangely fitted the awkward situation.

Inside Dashes now sexually alerted mind, she saw Dima as something else.  
A sex partner, she loved him and she .now.

"Shut up and come here". Dash madly screamed as she flew at Dima and tackled him. The Russian decided not to resist as he was flung on to the bed in a mass of naked Dash and clothed Dima.  
She literally tore his apron off, then his shirt before wrapping her arms round his cheast and lying on top.

Dima didn't say anything as he took his trousers and underwear off. Dash looked so horny and attractive that he wouldn't deny her….or the growing part of him.


	11. things cook off, part2

A/N Last bit, wont take long. Rated M for obvious reasons.  
The random plot is going to be affected.

On the other side I had difficulty doing this. It originally was going to be all in one chapter but I couldn't do it all in one so I had to do a two part. Basically this was a 200word sex scene but I expanded it bit by bit. (Drawing on my own experiences, don't ask seriously). This is going to be a bit rough by sex scene standards but I hope it is enjoyable. If not then please don't read.

Anyway, I think that Dima is going to have a hell of time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dash+Dima.

To be fair, neither of the two ever guessed that this would happen. Maybe only in their wild fantasies. But now it was happening, they were both naked and both on the only bed in the house. In the first minute it had been pretty akward as Dima had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. Although the naked sight of Dash had aroused him. He was still mentally fighting the urge to fuck her brains out.  
She was on top of him, her hair went everywhere and Dima could see that wild sexy look in her Magenta eyes. They glistened and seemed to shine on him. Her wet hair that took in the colours of a beautiful rainbow draped around Dashes shoulders and some tendrils of it touched Dimas skin. The hair itself was pretty soft..and wet.

He could feel her legs touching his as he lay down on the bed with Dash on top. Her outstretched arms flanked either side of their bodies.

"Mmmmpphhhhh". Dash grinned as she slowly moved up Dimas cheast and licked her lips with a smile before biting him on the neck. The reaction from Dima was to run his hands across her outstretched midsection and feel Dashes awesome body.

Dima decided he let her start first in the serious department.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A short 20seconds later).

"I cant believe I'm letting this happen". Dima remarked as Dashes head was below his cheast, her mouth near to his dick.  
"Well it's the best way to start off, admit it. You want it don't you?". The reply came before she reached his tip and opened her mouth before going down the shaft.

"Ahh, that's kind of nice when….you don't,ahh!". Dima groaned and moaned as his tip went all the way into her mouth and hit the back of her throat.

"You know that is a pretty funny face your doing ahaha". Dima chuckled to himself and then squirmed slightly as she began to suck him off.  
"Mmmppphhhh". Came the mumbled/incoherent answer as the rainbow haired chicks mouth was occupied doing other things.

Dima could feel her mouth engulf him, and then the suck. The pleasurable suck that starts the off the horniness. The Russian slowly began to lose himself in a trance as his hips moved slightly back and forth.

Das then stopped and let the pre cum flow out of her mouth.  
"That was good, but Im kind of…lonely here". She gave the man below her a little sexy grin before lying on top of him. She decided that now could be the best time to let those feelings of her come to light. After all, this was the time and place..and the motion.

"I want you Dima". She pressed her face into his and let them both stare at each other.  
"Dash I kind of…well,uh". Dima couldn't decide what to do. His steel wall structure of a Spetsnaz was shouting at him to say no. His heart was screaming yes and he needed to relieve the sexual tension.

"I want you too". He managed to say before closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable.  
First came unexpedably was a cute giggle, a single hand then pushed the back of his forward….  
The "inevitable" was a pair of lips that attacked his own. A soft pair of luscious lips that came from the woman that he wanted. He didn't resist or make a move. Dima just let the kiss go on for what seemed like eternity. Their tongues mixing inside each other's mouths.

Dash broke off the kiss and blushed heavily, so hard that she looked like a tomato. She couldn't believe that had just happened. The wild beating in her cheast and the crazy grin that she was wearing seemed to confirm it.

"You are…just awesome". A heavy voice said from down below and Dash saw Dima look at her. The crazy smile on his face too and a blush that matched her own.  
"I would say we are both awesome". She replied, knowing what would happen next.

"Totally".  
Dash felt a object pierce her nethers before sliding back and doing it again.  
"AH, not so hard you….". She complained.  
"You what?". Dima laughed.  
"Doesn't matter, actually I like it!". Dash concluded before positioning herself in order for the next round.

Dima on the other hand was enjoying it truly as he slammed into Dash again, watching her squirm under the pressure and then doing It again. He was certain she would break first.  
"Your going to break first I know that". He grinned.  
"No you will!..AAAHHH!". Came the moaned response.  
_Always the competitive type._ Dima thought to himself as he felt the first signs of a build up in the man area. He didn't care as he was too busy fucking Dash.

Dash felt her insides squeal in pleasure as she rode Dima, feeling the motion of his cock inside her. She rocked her athletic hips as she moved in time with the steady rhythm of the love making.

Yeah she wasn't just having she was Dima. She was MAKING love with him.  
Dash slowly began to lose herself in the upcoming estacy, the pleasure of it all took its toll and she screamed in orgasmic pleasure.

"DMITRY!".

Dima heard his name called out. His REAL name. A second after that, Dashes warm liquids began travelling everywhere and he soon ejalacted into Dash.

_That's it I suppose._ He let his head slump into the bed covers and then heard a might "thump" as Dash joined him side-by-side.  
"So…" She started but didn't finish as Dima remembered something.

"Well, I suppose…ah shit I left the bacon in the pan".


	12. it happens again

"_Im just going to get breakfast then Ill be back ok?". Dima motioned to get out of the bedroom and smiled for the first time in his life.  
"Don't be long!". Dash replied as she grinned to. Although neither of them really knew what they were grinning and smiling for._

**Dima walked out of the door and closed it..**

**Operation "THUNDERSTRIKE".**  
**Location: Southern federal district "Ю́жный федера́льный о́круг".**  
**Time:5:17AM.**

**Spetsnaz GRU: Sargent Dima.**

The heavy thrumming of a helicopters rotors woke Dima up from the confines of a chair in the back of a MI-24 helicopter which was converted to carry less weapons and more troops.  
The troops carried in this one was one of the worlds toughest group of soldiers, the Spetsnaz and even in that tough group there was one of them that was feared.

That one was Dima who had just had a dream. Normally he would just laugh it off and think it was for Dima, he had liked that dream. The beautiful girl in that dream was enough to make his stone cold heart melt. If he was being honest then he didn't want to wake up from it.  
However he was awake now.  
The Spetsnaz operative stood up and leaned out of the open door like his fellow comrades who were doing the same. Their body armour reflected the flames coming out of the burning city below.

"Good to see your awake Dima,looked like you were cold out". The nearest Spetsnaz turned to Dima and said his pieces before twisting back and observing the destruction below.  
"Yeah, it went fine. How long till we drop off?". Dima replied, drawing his assault rifle and doing the same.

"About 17 mintues, seems like the VDV have really fucked themselves this time, seriously? An entire Aibourne battalion full of the bastards running around in the city below, apparently they have armoured units and helicopter support too. And I thought we could look to a nice break this year". Another man on Dimas right side answered. He was wearing a red jacket which inscribed the words "born to kill" most Spetsnaz operatives had a girlfriend or a wife to see after going on leave, Dima didn't have any of that. He was a cold bastard to begin with, sometimes utterly inhuman due to his lack of emotion.

And yet that dream with the rainbow haired girl had moved him, he felt like he did infact love her. Pity that it was a dream. A little tear came out of his eye and Dima gripped the helicopter fuselage above him in pain.

"5minutes to go, some surface to air missiles firing at us, brace and hold". The pilot reported through radio. As he threw the MI-24 into a higher altitude and then poped flares, leaving red sparks in the distance as the missiles flew into them and not at the helicopter.

Dima turned the safety of his assault rifle and watched as a battalion of friendly tanks marched down a street below, crashing into buildings and killing the Rouge forces.  
"That's the seventh down there, I thought they were based in Siberia". He said to himself before simply returning to the carnage below, despite all the death and destruction going on Dima was thinking about something else. The woman in his dreams and the pony too.

"You ok sergeant?, you look a bit confused". A voice broke his concentration and Dima angrily stared at the operative talking to him until the guy went back to doing other things.

"Shit, that helos been hit". One of the Spetsnaz"s stated, pointing to a nearby MI-8 transport which had been flying along in formation until a anti aircraft missile hit the cockpit and decapitated the front of the aircraft.

"This isn't safe airspace, hold on we are going to ground level". The pilot grunted, talking Dimas helicopter down further and further before they levelled out,almost hitting the rooftops of some buildings.

"You think we are going to get there on time?".  
"Yes, otherwise those missiles will fuck us".  
Two soldiers talked to each other.

Dima didn't care about them of course, he was too busy in deep thought to notice a fiery trail of smoke leave the ground. He didn't notice the emergency lights go on as they stated a missile had locked on.

He only noticed what had happened when a massive explosion tore the floor under him and Dima fell out of the helicopter, he watched it disintegrate into a massive ball of fire as he fell through the air and landed on the ground.  
"Bmp-2s and BTR80s on our left, we also have a MI28 Havoc attacking troops transports in sector 0-1".  
"Company of VDV flanking on our behind, we will engage soon".  
"We are going to pull out,some cover me!".  
The flurry of radios were defaning as Dima threw himself over a wall as a BMP-2s auto cannon blasted the spot where he had previously been. "This is Sargent Dima,GRU,I am under heavy fire, requesting air support". He camly stated into the air waves, but it was already full of support requests.

In the nick of time,Dima flung himself into a burning building as the Apc smashed through the wall he had vaulted and started to unload its cannon at him, it barely missed as he kept running through the building that had been hit by a 122mm rocket by a friendly MI24 attack helicopter. The burly sargent then began to relax as the apc stopped and started to engage a different target.

"Shit,Im getting too old for this". His heavy Siberian accent was heard, his lips moved in such a way that he could never smile.  
_The hells that?,VDV?._  
Dima was right to trust his senses, in the collapsing building, he had barley heard a squad of enemy airborne troops enter the logical standards they would have been deployed from the BMP-2 and were searching for him. However to Dima "logic" was complete bullshit,the beatings in the Spetsnaz while he was training was enough to defy logic.

"Rule number one, never be heard". He repeated the first rule that his instructors had taught him. He drew out a large knife, by contrast it was enough to pierce metal. He got down on his kness and prepared to strike while they went past.  
"Rule number two, always be aggressive". His breathing slowed and he remained motionless. The VDV troops passed next to him without even noticing.  
"RULE NUMBER THREE,ALWAYS BE ON YOUR GUARD!". He shouted at the startled troops and struck at the most rearward one.  
Dima held his prey in a locking position before slitting his throat.

The remaing four men of the squad steadied themselves and drew their weapons, but Dima was ready. He pulled his knife out of the dead guards throat and threw it into one of the troops chests,his aim was perfect and the man soon drowned in his own blood as the thrown knife punctured his lungs.

The reaming three fired,thier AK47s hip fired madly, in return Dima combat rolled and pulled out his pistol. "Think you have the better of me?". He murmured to himself as he pulled the trigger three times, each one a perfect headshot.  
The brains of the remaining soldiers were splattered against the walls, only a short stump left in their necks.  
"Easy peasy shotgun squeasy"Dima tried to grin as he assessed his situation.

"Trapped inside enemy terriotry,with no way out...check.  
BMP-2 currently fucking around...check.  
"Perfect". He couldn't smile, but the look in his cold eyes did. His ears then pricked as his keen senses picked out the distant but far closing rumble of a tracked vehicle's engine. "I bet thats the BMP-2".Dima betted before pulling out a grenade from his webbing.

The offending apc then smashed through the building, it almost ran him under but Dima had already climbed onto the turret. Sweating slight he opened the hatch and a the commander of the BMP-2 was decipated by his knife, chucking his grenade in the open turret hatch the Spetsnaz man then jumped off the apc before it exploded. His boots clanging on the metal roof the Sargent threw himself off the vehicle in the nick of time as it exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere and destroying the building that he was in.

Quick to react and noticing the rapidly falling structure. Dima cannonballed out of a nearby window and landed on the floor with a large thump. "Well I survived, I swear I could sense a few things happened before they did. Weird I guess". He chuckled to himself before getting up.

Then a feeling of Déjà vu hit him. A bright light white appeared in front and Dima was consumed by it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

He felt something weird, for a moment he was falling through thousands of metres of air, the next moment he was in the dark.  
Dima couldn't see anything, even himself.  
"What the fell...I...the fuck?".He uttered before screaming, he had only ever screamed in as much pain when he was shot in the thigh during training so he could know pain...now he felt true pain. And yet he felt used to it, like he had done it before.

His feet and hands began to mould into hoofs, his face lengenthed.  
Dima grew a tail, and wings before falling again.  
"THIS IS FUCKING RETARDEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!". He shouted.

_Wait, haven't I gone through this before. Isn't this what happened in the dream?.  
Is Dash real?. Am I seeing her now?. Is this her coming to save me?. Am I a pony?. I am, she is a pony. We are both ponies._

Dima noticed a familiar trail of rainbow colourered vapour light up the sky. He then also remembered how to fly. Using his wings to level himself out, Dima was soon hovering in the air, a crazy grin on his face as he remembered what had happened in the dream. But it wasn't a dream.

He recognised the mare coming towards him as his lover, his girlfriend, and he loved her.

The Cyan Pegasus in front recognised him, her magenta eyes shining and cheeks slightly red.  
"Remember me?". Dima stated, crossing his front hoofs.  
"Yeah…,Dima right?". The mare flew a little closer.  
"You remember a dream right Dash?". The stallion remarked, getting slightly closer aswell.

"Yeah, I remember you went out the room and here I was, back in Equestria, until I realised that you weren't here. I felt pretty lonely until I saw a bright white light engulf this part of the sky so I flew over and saw it was you". Dash"s smile grew wider as their faces almost touched, their muzzles only a few inches apart.

"I think we both had a bit of a random adventure".Dima grinned back.  
"Yeah, although you never got to see my friends". Dash flew beside him as they flew to ponyville.

"Think Ill say hi".Dima said back as he placed a hoof over his girlfriends neck and felt the warmth radiate out.  
"We are technically going out right?". Dash grew a little bit hotter as she turned to face him.  
"Yeah, your my…what is it?, mare friend in pony terms?". The large stallion spoke again.  
"Pretty much". The mare with the rainbow mane answered.

"So where were we?". They both said at the same time as the two ponies pulled each other on the ground for a make out session, their love realised and stuff.


	13. the end of part 2

A/N well last chapter for part2 guys, part three and the final conclusion to all this stupidity and silliness will be made shortly after the release of this one. I can say that's its been a hell of ride for all of my readers and myself, I hope that everyone can see that Dima has transformed from a murderous character (well he still is) into a being that can feel his love for Dash. Others will say that Dash is not "Dash", well maybe she did act differently in order to hide something, maybe even though she has friends, she could be just as lonely as Dima.

Well, time to get back to the fic.

**Equestria:  
Ponyville outskirts.  
Dima+Dash.**

After for what seemed like the longest make out session they had ever had, the two ponies tried to get off each other but found it difficult as they were tangled up into their respective partners legs.

Dima found it difficult to be serious as he stared into his marefriends eyes while trying (and failing) to push her off as she was currently doing the same as she lay on top of him, staring right back into Dimas bright blue eyes, her magenta ones seeming to complete his eyes.

"So, uh are you trying to pin me down or something?". The Ex-Russian pony grunted as he tried to get the Cyan Pegasus off him.  
"Totally, Im weighing you down so I don't have to bother getting up!" Dash cheerfuly stated as her mouth got closer to the stallions and they soon went for a another lip kiss, their tongues taking turns being the dominant ones.

"Mmmmpphhhh" Dima forced Dashes tongue out of his mouth and tried to say something before the rainbow coloured mare blocked his speech with a hoof.  
"Hey, I don't want you to go…I kind of like it". She admitted, staring at the ground and not at Dimas face like she had been doing for the past few hours. A few tears formed in her eyes as she imagined her coltfriend leaving her like a rainbow left alone in the dark,

"Are you feeling alright?".Dima broke the awkward silence as he put a hoof on Dashes mane and stroked it.

"Im feeling alright, your just starting to choke me slightly, I swear did you gain weight while we were making out because you didn't weight as much when we started, also I really like smelling your hair but having it rammed in my face is slightly annoying when it gets too much. Not to mention that sometimes I cant breathe because you are practically killing me with that sexy look of yours. Other than that I am fine". The cyan mare talked quickly and almost angrily, she started to smile again when the confused look on Dimas face appeared, he began to blush when he smiled back stupidly.  
"Well I suppose you could try getting off me?". He calmly said, despite the apparently red tinge on his face.

The mare on the otherhand was starting to feel a little cocky, she started at her coltfriends luscious body before her wings unfurled themselves and spread outwards to as far as they could go, the cyan feathers standing straight.  
"Nah". Was all Dash said before she threw back herself and buried her head in Dimas mane before starting to grind her hips into his body.

"We are in a public place you know…..ah crap".Dima tried to calm himself before realising that his wings were unfurled and standing at a funny angle. He then saw that his beautiful mare friends wings were too like that. They were erect he realised and it would only be a matter of time before he too get "excited".

He could stop himself from feeling horny as Dash grinded herself onto him faster and faster. He couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying it either.

**Manehatten.  
Royal guard local district headquarters.  
Zero-five-nine-two-seven-Delta**

**Begin transmission**

"Two-seven delta this is Charlie eight-four-six over?".

_"Two-seven delta here, whats the situation out there. We are reading multiple pings below the weather grid. One object is coming straight for Manehatten, copy and complete station check over?"_

"_Two-seven delta_: the object is three miles above us, we are reading a strange shape. Similar to a monkey with multiple metal objects scattered around it. I have no idea what the fuck this thing is. Advise over".

_"I don't know, we are currently getting Canterlot on the line, this is fucking amazing, we also have units inbound from Cloudsdale being tasked to secure the projected landing area. You are advised to keep the landing area clear so teams can approach safely"._

"Holy Celestia its right on top of me, uh hello you come in peace right?".

_"Charlie eight-four-six we have had a emergency transmission from Canterlot, the subject is considered to be highly dangerous as the top brass have considered it to be a threat. Retreat, I say again retreat from your area"._

"WHAT THE FUCK ITS JUST RIPPED APART HALF MY SQUAD, ITS SCREAMING IN A LANGAUGE IVE NEVER HEARD OF,….OH SHIT ITS COMING FOR ME!".

**End transmission.**__

**  
**


End file.
